


All I Want for Christmas

by SammieRie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, MCU Femslash Holiday Gift Exchange, Mistletoe, mentions of Bobbi/Lance, mentions of all of bus team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammieRie/pseuds/SammieRie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is the time for being with those you love, so Jemma decides to confront Daisy and win her back.</p>
<p>Written for doublettea on tumblr for the MCU Femslash Holiday Gift Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU-ish. I imagine this set after 4,722 Hours, when Jemma tells Fitz about Will, except in this universe Skimmons were dating before Jemma got sucked up by the portal.

The ‘living room’ of the base had wrapping paper strewn everywhere, and the trash can was filled with bottles of alcohol and candy cane wrappers; the team’s Secret Santa Christmas party was coming to a close. Fitz and Mack had settled into the couch for a few rounds of video games; May and Coulson had retired to his office, to share a bottle of good scotch between old friends; and Bobbi was attempted to convince a drunken Hunter to go to bed. His terrible singing was so distracting, she missed Daisy getting up to leave. Bobbi threw a pillow at her to get her attention, motioning with her head towards the departing girl.  
  
“Daisy, wait!” Jemma yelled, running after her to catch her. Grabbing her hand, she spun her around to face her. For a moment, their eyes meet, and it feels so familiar, before Daisy gently pulls her hand free. Crossing her arms, she stares at Jemma expectantly. Biting her bottom lip, Jemma continues, “We should talk.”  
  
“I’m not so sure now is the best time for that,” Daisy replies, glancing around the room. Fitz and Mack are fully engrossed in their video game, and Hunter is too drunk to notice the tense conversation between the two girls, but Bobbi catches Daisy’s eyes, imploring her to hear the other girl out. Sighing, Daisy relaxes her posture. “Look, it’s Christmas - can we just talk tomorrow?”  
  
“Tomorrow you’ll just avoid me,” Jemma accuses, this time crossing her arms. Taking a deep breath, she reaches for Daisy, caressing her bicep. “I’m tired of missing you,” she admits, voice barely above a whisper, and Daisy pulls her into a hug before she can realize what she’s doing. Jemma melts against her, breath ragged against her collarbone. Daisy tucks the other girl’s head under her chin, her whole body on edge at the warmth of the other girl against her. Jemma recalls cold nights on a desolate planet, restless sleep with the wrong person’s arms wrapped around her; Daisy thinks of long nights training her powers and researching the portal, returning to an empty bed and nightmares of the monolith. She pulls Jemma tighter against her, kissing the top of her hair.  
  
Across the room, Bobbi smiles at her friends, finally dragging Hunter up from the couch. “Oi, look! They’re underneath the mistletoe,” Lance remarks, pointing towards the hugging duo. Bobbi smacks him in the chest, and Mack groans at his friend’s stupidity. Fitz acts particularly interested in the video game on screen.  
  
Blushing, Jemma pulls back from Daisy, still holding the other girl’s sides. She looks up hesitantly, opening and closing her mouth, unsure what to say. Daisy looks deep into her eyes for a moment, before gently cupping her cheeks, pulling her towards her. Their lips meet in a gentle kiss, Jemma gasping before pulling Daisy close again.  
  
“About damn time!” Bobbi interjects, earning a glare from Daisy, who flips her off. Jemma pulls back, a breathless laugh lighting up her face. Glancing down at her, Daisy breaks into a grin of her own.  
  
“Merry Christmas,” she whispers, kissing her on the nose, before grabbing her hand and walking down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, and a little late! I had a different idea going, but it was becoming too long, so that's going to be its own thing. I hope you enjoy this though!


End file.
